earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 12
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Underworld * Hot Shot Location * Park Row District, Gotham City, NJ * May 2nd 2017, 0001 EST VOX Archive * Hotshot: puddle splash, railed door opening What is this place? * Spider-Bat: Old hardware store. Been shutdown since '07. I gathered from Kela app on my glass phone. * Hotshot: You think this is his lair? puddle splash, railed door closing * Spider-Bat: It's possible. footsteps Hardware store makes a pretty handy place to fill a murder bag for a serial killer that likes to improvise. * Panthra: You talk too much. * Hotshot: I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. * Panthra: Panthra. * Hotshot: I've read some briefings on you. * Panthra: Good for you. * Underworld Killer: Hello, Batman... lights turning on I was wondering when you'd- Wait, you're not Batman! * Spider-Bat: I'm bat-affiliated... kinda... See my chest? * Hotshot: I know Batgirl. * Underworld Killer: No bother... The headlines tomorrow will just have to read: Three wannabe heroes found dead instead of Bye Bye Batman! * Spider-Bat: Or... They could say: Underworld Killer Turns Out To Be Brain-Dead Moron! * Underworld Killer: I'm not brain-dead! * Spider-Bat: ... Yet. * Underworld Killer: You can talk the talk, but let's see if you can walk the walk! laughter Between you and me, there's about fifty yards and no less than fifteen different paths you can take. Want to play a game? See how many of those pathsare booby trapped. * Hotshot: nocked, bowstring pulled back, electric crackle How about I just shoot you with a taser arrow? * Panthra: Wait, no! I smell- loosed, explosion, bodes hitting wall: 3 instances, hiss, grunts: 2 instances -propane... * Underworld Killer: laughter Whoops... Try again! Oh, and just to save you from cooking yourselves again... knock Bulletproof glass. What? Ddi you think I was just going to walk out, introduce myself to you, and let you shoot me in the face? Give me some credit! * Spider-Bat: I don't blame you Hotshot... I want to shoot him in the face too... Wait, what're you doing? * Hotshot: Relax. It's just a phone...I'm taking a picture. shutter effect, beep, beep sent it to Oracle. * Spider-Bat: Oh, good... So when we die in here, at least we know that the Birds of Prey will avenge our deaths. * Panthra: We are not dying in here. Give me a minute. sniff * Spider-Bat: You're right... Oh, I know! Here's an idea... Why don't we just leave? * Underworld Killer: Huh? * Spider-Bat: Yeah... Let's backtrack. Open the door, Hotshot. * Hotshot: Yeah, there we go... crackle Ouch! No.. No... He's thought of that, too. * Underworld Killer: This isn't my first intricately trapped death-dungeon, you know. Means of escape is the first thing I take into consideration. * Panthra: But you were planning to trap Batman? How well do your traps hold up against something like me? footsteps, foot striking wall, body tumbling, pneumatic hiss, whoosh, bang, explosion, rapid footsteps, clattering, spring-louded snap, whoosh, explsoion, electric crackle, thwip, whoosh, bang, whoosh, rapid footsteps, feral growl, slam, glass cracking, slam, glass cracking, feral growl * Underworld Killer: Fine, you win... But next time! I'll prepare something special for you, Miss Kitty! glass cracking, rapid footsteps, door opens * Panthra: quiet footfalls, sigh, sniff, sniff, lever pulled down, electric thrum I think the traps are shut down now. * Spider-Bat: That was wicked! Whoo! Way to go, partner! * Panthra: We're not partners... * Spider-Bat: Yeah... That's why I said Panthra. Did you hear partner? chuckle I didn't say that... Must've been the bad accoustics in here. * Hotshot: Quick... Let's go after him! * Panthra: stop, leather coat being clenched No. He wants us to do that. That corridor he ran down is filling with toxic fumes. We must leave. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 11. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 13. * Debut of Underworld. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 12 Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Underworld/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline